The Crush
by Phantom Quill
Summary: It's okay to have a crush on a teacher. Even if he's 34. Even if you're 19. Even if you're just a student to him... But he's not just a professor to you...
1. One

A one-shot fic that I've just thought of...  
*****************************************  
  
The Crush  
  
  
_It's okay to have a crush on a teacher. Even if he's 34. Even if you're 19. Even if you're just a student to him... But he's not just a professor to you...  
  
He's Indiana Jones. He's an adventurer. Forever exploring new palces, recovering lost treasures and enlightening his classes with the exciting stories of his escapades. He's a hero in your eyes, and those of your fellow students who, incidentally, are mostly female. All they do is sit and watch his handsome figure moving around the classroom. They listen to his deep voice say their names on roll-call. And you do too.  
  
And you know it. You like the way he says your name. The way his gorgeous blue eyes focus on you. You see that crooked smile and your heart melts, as it does for those around you when he does the same to them. You're always at his office when he gives you homework. And his office is always full. Damn him for being so popular with the others._  
  
_You find an excuse to ask him a question, merely for the pleasure of hearing his voice and looking into his eyes again.   
  
He knows you know the answers. He's not stupid. And he knows you're not stupid either. He's going to catch on one day...  
  
And then what? When will he realize that you do it for his attention? What will he do? What will he say? What will he ask you? Will you be ready to answer?  
  
_I tried to shake off those pesky voices in my head whilst I copied down the notes from the blackboard. The bell had rung not long ago but I'd decided to stay during recess and get all the notes down right. So had Alice and Megan. They sat beside me, but they didn't write anything down. They watched as he sorted his books and threw his jacket into his office. _Damn them for writing so quickly and messily_. I wanted to be neat, to review my notes and excel in the exams next month.  
  
_You want him to notice you?_  
  
"And he will..." I muttered so they could not hear me. "_And he will..._"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well? What do ya think of it???? Reviews please! I like feedback! :D Mmmmm.... feedback. Mmmmm.... Indiana...  
  



	2. Two

After much consideration, I've decided to continue this fic!  
*****************************************  
Indy's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat placidly in my office, enjoying the lunch hour when no students dared to disturb teachers. My only leisure time during the day. Not that I minded helping out troubled students but some, mainly the girls, appeared to be inventing reasons to stick around. As well you know I'm not stupid, I knew and still know why they came to my office. I remember my own schooldays and the crowd of girls who stayed behind after class because they had a crush on the teacher. I didn't think they would still do that in a university. Just goes to show how wrong you can be sometimes...  
  
Not that I didn't enjoy the attention. For the first few weeks at least... After that, it was just more of the same. Nothing new, nothing entertaining enough for me to favour teaching over my exploits... Until her...  
  
It was on that day that it began. Or rather that I finally noticed it had begun already...  
  
***  
  
"Alice," he called.  
"Yes sir," came a faraway reply.  
"James."  
"Yes sir."  
"Megan."  
"Yes sir."  
"Carmen."  
She loved the way he said her name. His deep Chicago accent could make _any_ word sound good.  
"Yes sir," she replied, trying not to sound too eager to answer. Sophisticated as she was, Carmen couldn't quite control certain emotions.  
She was last on the role call. He got up from his desk and headed to the blackboard, writing an assignment for the lesson. She read it as he wrote it, and was already two questions in before anyone else had started.  
"Pretty simple stuff..." He spoke as he walked around the classroom. "But this is all in practice for the exams, you'll get these simple questions and they can be pretty tricky if you don't know how to answer them..."  
  
***  
  
I hovered around Carmen's desk for a while. I had recently noticed an improvement in her work and wondered whether there was a reason for it. I walked past her row at least three times, catching a glimpse of which question she was on. She was miles ahead of the rest of my class already.   
  
The fourth time I passed by, however, it wasn't her work I was looking at. On the dark, wooden desk was an etched loveheart, clearly engraved with a pencil or something similar. I read the letters inside it.  
  
I . J .   
  
My initials. For the first time in a very long while my heart jumped into my throat. It shocked me slightly. I knew full-well the magnitude of girls who had a crush on me in my classes. Why should this one make me feel any different? Why did she, above all others, bring a smug smile to my face?  
  
I had to find out. I just _had_ to...  
  
*****************************************  
Hope you enjoy the way I'm taking this story. Lots of feedback and ideas!  



End file.
